


love at first sight

by dunklenacht



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, norenmin only have two (2) appearances i‘m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunklenacht/pseuds/dunklenacht
Summary: Mark Lee never believed in love at first sight like it happened in all of those stupid movies. Until he met Lee Donghyuck.





	love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at midnight yesterday so idek what this is.... but i’m lowkey proud of it so enjoy it ig jsjsj  
> 

Mark Lee never believed in things like love at first sight. He saw many movies, cliché ones, where a person would meet the other one at a café or wherever and immediately fall in love with them. Complete bullshit, if you asked Mark. But of course, the universe showed him that those terrible movies might not be that fake after all.

He never expected to fall for someone this fast like he fell for Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck... Lee Donghyuck. The first time Mark has ever seen him was when he stumbled into chemistry class with messy hair and wearing a shirt and jeans that looked like he threw himself on a freshly painted wall.

„Sorry. Was kinda sleeping too long.“ he said with a honey like voice while pouting a bit.

„I hope that doesn‘t become a regular thing, Lee.“ Mr Shin, the chemistry teacher, said while looking at the boy with an annoyed look.

„Of course not.“ the boy smiled fakely at the teacher and sat himself beside Mark, the only free seat.

While they were doing their tasks, Mark could hear the boy sighing and hitting the desk with his pencil.

„Hey, um- You look like you know what the hell you are doing. Could you help me a bit?“ Mark jumped a little as the orange haired boy leaned in to look at his papers.

„Actually, I don‘t. But if you wanna see it.“ The boy chuckled as Mark slided his papers a little bit to the right so the boy could see it.

„Thanks. Oh, I‘m Donghyuck by the way. Lee Donghyuck.“ Donghyuck said with a sweet smile on his lips that made Mark‘s cheeks blush a little.

„I‘m Mark... Mark Lee.“

„Mark? Sounds foreign. Are you new?“ Donghyuck watched him interestingly, not even paying attention to the papers Mark gave him.

„Uh... Yes. I was born and raised in Canada but my parents are Korean and because of some... things we had to come to South Korea, so I‘m living here now.“ Mark mumbled because he noticed the teacher looking at their direction.

„Canada huh? That‘s cool. I‘ve always wanted to improve-„

„Is there anything you‘d like to share with us, Lee?“ The teacher spoke up, looking at Donghyuck.

„Nothing that would interest you, Sir.“ He grinned as the teacher raised his eyebrow.

„Do your work and don‘t distract the new one.“ Donghyuck rolled his eyes and took a glance at Mark‘s papers and copied some, possibly very wrong, things.

Even while doing that, he looked beautiful.

 

It didn‘t take long for Mark and Donghyuck to bond. They found out that they were really different in many aspects but that made them even closer. Mark helped Donghyuck with his English, Donghyuck basically helped Mark with everything else. He introduced him to his other friends, Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun, who Mark later found out, were in a relationship. Donghyuck called them disgusting because they would „eat each other‘s faces“ right in front of him but Mark knew he was secretly really happy for them.

 

Mark honestly doesn’t know when exactly he started to have feelings for the younger boy. Maybe it was the first day they met or maybe a few days or even months later. But he knew when he realized, during a senior party. It was honestly ridiculous, everyone was either really drunk, knocked out on the couch or making out in the dark corners of the house within three hours. Mark didn‘t really like parties, especially not that kind, but he promised Donghyuck he would come along so there he was. Sitting on a chair next to the couch where Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno all cuddled. But he didn‘t mind the lovesick couple because his eyes were fixed on something.

Donghyuck was dancing to some pop song that was playing right now and he looked so graceful and drop dead gorgeous and Mark couldn‘t think straight. The lazy smile on his lips, the way he moved his body just right to the beat. Mark gulped when Donghyuck looked in his direction and caught him staring.

„Dumbass, if you can stare, you can dance too. Come here!“ Mark shook his head but Donghyuck just rolled his eyes and grabbed Mark‘s hand which made Mark‘s heart beat faster.

 

Both of them danced till like it was the last time they would ever be like that, they laughed and teased each other. That was until Mark spun Donghyuck around and their faces were dangerously close to each other. Donghyuck‘s eyes widened and Mark could smell the alcohol from him, that‘s how close they were. The older boy‘s gaze dropped to the younger‘s lips. „Mark... Don‘t do anything you‘ll regret.“ The orange haired boy whispered. Mark smiled. „You‘re so stupid. I‘d never regret this.“ And with those words he leaned in and let his lips touch Donghyuck‘s.

He could feel him gasping and being paralyzed for a second but then eventually kissing back. They kissed like there was no tomorrow, Donghyuck’s hands around Mark‘s neck, pulling him impossibly closer. Mark has kissed a few people but this... This was different and... _perfect_. As if they were meant to do this.

After a while they parted for breath and let their foreheads rest against each other. Mark licked his lips and he heard Donghyuck groan.

„Do that again and I‘ll never stop kissing you.“

„I wouldn‘t mind that actually.“

And so they kissed. Again and again. Completely forgetting about all the people in the room, including Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin who took pictures to tease them tomorrow.

 

 

„Were you even listening to what I was saying?“ Donghyuck snapped Mark out of his thoughts.

„Hm? Oh, of course, that‘d look amazing on you.“ He said and looked at the jeans the younger was holding.

„So you weren‘t. What‘s more interesting than me?“ He said with a pout and Mark chuckled.

„I was just thinking about how you made me believe in love at first sight and about our first kiss.“ Donghyuck‘s face got redder than a tomato and Mark laughed.

„Now‘s not the time to make me a softie, Lee.“

„But you blushing is so cute.“

„Shut up! I hate you, I can‘t believe I‘m marrying you.“

Donghyuck disappeared into their bedroom again.

„Love you too!“ Mark shouted and smiled brightly.

Donghyuck was everything he ever wanted and needed, he was his past, present and future and he knew he‘d love him until his last day on earth.


End file.
